The Demon and the Dancer
by DeathDragon130
Summary: She just wanted to finish school and teach others how to dance. Unfortantly fate has other plans for her such as the meeting of the Vongola family and catching the intrest of the Demon Namimori Middle School.
1. Chapter 1

The Demon and the Dancer: Chapter 1:

**(Hi all! This is my first KHR fanfic; I am sorry if any characters are OOC. Enjoy)**

"Madre me voy ahora mismo! (Mother I am leaving now!)," A young girl called out before leaving her home.

As she walked down the street she noticed a young boy with light brown hair that seemed to stick up in random directions and that he had light brown he seemed to be arguing with a child that wore a black suit with a black top hat. As the young girl approached she noticed that the child stopped talking to him and turned to her.

"Ciaossu," He said to her it was then that she noticed that the child had black hair and black eyes.

" ¡Hola¡" the young girl replied before turning to the boy.

"¿Cómo te llamas? (What is your name?)" The young girl asked.

The boy tilted his head it was then she remembered that they didn't speak Spanish here, but before she could say anything the child then said," Su nombre es Tsunayoshi o no Tsuna; Él no puede hablar en español . (This is Tsunayoshi Sawada or No Good Tsuna; he cannot speak Spanish):

"Oh, I'm sorry; I forget that I am in Japan. I asked what your name was." The young girl said with an apologetic response.

"No; no it's okay. My name is Tsuanayoshi Swada, but you can call me Tsuna. What's your name?" Tsuna asked the foreign girl in front of him.

It was then that Tsuna noticed that she wore the same uniform as the girls at his school; he noticed that she had mocha colored skin; dark brown eyes that had a shinning happiness to them and she had black hair that was tied up into a bun with strand of hair framing her face.

"My name is Anita Rivera, I am originally from Spain, but then I moved to the US before moving here." Anita replied with a smile.

"That is neat I noticed that you are going to Namimori Middle School too. We better hurry or we'll be late," Tsuna said with a smile of his own.

Tsuna turned to address Reborn only to find him gone with a sigh he turned and began to lead his new friend toward the school. Along the way he heard someone shout his name.

He turned to see his friends Hayato Gokudera and Takehi Yamamoto running toward him as they got closer they slowed down when they noticed Anita standing next to him.

"Tsuna; who's your friend?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna with a smile.

It was then that Anita looked at him; he had black hair that was messy and had light brown eyes Anita could tell by the way he stood that he was athletic.

"Guys this is Anita Rivera she is new here; Anita this is Takeshi Yamamoto, he's the star on the Baseball Team and this –" Tsuna began, but was cut off .

"I'm Hayato Gokudera, Juuadime's right hand man!" He yelled at her while glaring.

"Juuadime… is that another nick name you go by Tsuna?" Anita asked innocently.

Tsuna smiled at her nervously before nodding his head and quickly said," Let's get to school before Hibari bites us…"

"Who's Hibari? Is he a vampire?" Anita asked with confusion.

"Ah… he's head of the Disciplinary Committee at our school." Tsuna explained.

Anita looked at with a smile before nodding her head and began to follow them they all managed to get to school on time Tsuna then lead Anita to the Principles Office where she got her schedule and much to his surprise she had all the same class he had. So Tsuna showed her to the classroom.

As the other three sat down the class grew quite when the teacher entered the class with Anita following as she stood in front of the class; Tsuna began to hear the guys begin to whisper

"Man she's hot…"

"Look at them legs…"

Tsuna looked down at his desk before looking at the front where Anita stood the teacher then said," Class this is Anita Riviera please be kind to her she has been transferred here from the United States. Now please sit in the empty seat behind Tsuayohsi."

Anita nodded with a smile before heading over to Tsuna and said," I'm glad I at least know you Tsuna."

Tsuna smiled with a light blush staining his cheeks before nodding his head; during the time in class Anita was introduced to Kyoko Sasagawa; she had light brown eyes and light brown hair; Anita then met Hana Kurokawa Kyoko's best friend; she had long black hair that was wavy and blue eyes. Once it was lunch time Anita followed Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto to the roof where they had decided to eat their lunch as they sat around on a circle eating.

"So Anita where are you from?" Yamamoto asked.

"She's from the United States, weren't you paying any attention Baseball Freak!" Gokudera yelled at him.

Yamamoto then laughs while scratching the back of head Anita covers her smile when she sees Tsuna trying to break up the fight. Anita then stood up causing Tsuna to look at her Anita smiled before saying," I'll be back I need to use the restroom."

Tsuna nodded his head before continuing to try and settle down Gokudera as Anita left the roof and headed to the bathroom she heard a loud explosion. This caused Anita to quickly head back instead of going to the restroom as she ran up the stairs and threw opened the door she noticed a boy with short black hair and bluish grayish eyes holding Tsuna by the scruff of his shirt.

"Lo puso abajo en este mismo instante! (Put him down this instant!)" Anita yelled angrily.

This caused the boy to look at Anita with a deep glare in his eyes before he then ignored her. It was then that Anita noticed that he was wielding a tonfa which caused Anita to go into a sort of defensive mode for her new found friend. Anita quickly took off her shoe and threw at the boy hitting him in the head. This caused Tsuna to look at Anita before trying to yell at her to get away the boy let him fall to the ground before turning to Anita who instantly took off her other shoe and socks before getting into as stance the Tsuna had never seen before.

Anita's right foot was firmly on the ground while her left leg was bent and her foot was on the balls of the foot. Her left hand was laid across her stomach while right arm was poised in the air.

"Si quieres bailar entonces ven a bailar conmigo. (If you want to dance come dance with me.)" Anita said with a serious voice.

The boy looked at her before pulling out another Tonfa and said," I'll bite you to death."

And with that he charged at her swing his right tonfa at her this made Anita then twirl with the swing avoiding it completely. Anita then began to clap to a beat in her head and made her feet move as if she was dancing in place this caused the boy become more irritated and began to swing wildly at her and all Anita did was twirl to avoid his attacks as if she was dancing.

"S-She's dodging Hibari – san's attacks…" Tsuna said in awe it was then that he noticed the Yamamoto and Gokudera awoke from their Tonfa comas to see Anita dodging Hibari's attacks.

"She's good at reading a person's body language and changes it into a dance…" A male voice said causing Tsuna to look.

"REBORN!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Ciaossu," Reborn replied before turning back to the fight.

"Tsuna don't you notice how she's not striking back," Rebron stated as he watched the fight with interest.

Tsuna turned and watched as Anita leaned back to dodge Hibari's swings again and again Tsuna noticed Hibari seemed to get more aggravated as time went on.

"She making him angrier on purpose…" Reborn said as he watched Anita avoid a swing from the left by twirling to the left before stopping were she started and in the same position letting Hibari charge at her before she leaned back and twirled out the way as he tried to pound her into the ground. Just then the bell rang to signal lunch time had ended which caused Anita to stop and straightened up before quickly putting on her socks and shoes. Anita then grabbed her bag before leaning back avoiding another strike from him. Anita the straightened up and quickly began to walk toward the door where Tsuna and the other boys were waiting for her since they didn't want to incur anymore of Hibari's wrath on themselves.

"Herbivore, we aren't finished," The boy growled out at Anita.

Anita turned toward him with a smile before she said," Señor, I don't want to be late to class."

The boy looked at her with a glare before she then asked," May ask your name, Señor?"

The boy looked at her again with a glare before saying," Kyoya Hibari…"

"It was nice dancing with you Señor Hibari. Let us dance again under more pleasant meetings." Anita said just as she was about to enter the door and down the stairs Hibari stopped her by saying," Herbivore meet me in the Disciplinary Office. If you don't I'll bite you to death."

Anita the turned to him and smiled again before heading to the next class with Tsuna and the others leaving Hibari deep in thought.

**(This is the end of Chapter 1… Sorry if the characters seem OOC I tried to keep them in character, but it's different between reading and watching them compared to trying to write about them. T-T I tried.)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Demon and the Dancer: Chapter 2:

**(I would like to give thanks to DreamSugar, YuujouKami and Kawiinekochan for their awesome reviews. I dedicate this chapter to you.)**

Anita heard the last bell ring for school to end she notice Tsuna standing by the door waiting for her. As she approached she noticed that he seemed extremely worried Anita then noticed a man with black hair that seemed to be put into a sort of Elvis hair style and he wore a Black uniform.

As Anita approached the guy with the Elvis Hair style turned to her and said," Hello, My name is Tetsuya Kusakabe, Hibari – Sama has asked me to escort you to the Disciplinary Committee Room."

"Of course, Señor Kusakabe; I'll be fine Tsuna you have no worries." Anita said as she turned to Tsuna addressing his fears.

Tsuna looked at her with worried filled eyes before asking," Would you like me to wait for you?"

Anita smiled before saying," If you want to Tsuna…"

"I am sorry to interrupt, but we should get going Anita – san; Hibari – Sama doesn't like to wait." Kusakabe stated.

Anita nodded her head before giving Tsuna one more encouraging smile before she began to follow him toward a brown sliding door.

Kusakabe knocked on the door before opening it," Hibari – Sama, Anita – San is here."

He then moved to the side allowing Anita to enter the room before closing the door behind her and leaving. Anita looked around the room there was a couch; a table and a large desk where she could see Hibari sitting down.

He turned to Anita with a slight glare before saying," Herbivore, I was informed that you wished to use the stage in the auditorium for what purpose Herbivore?"

Anita smiled before replying," To practice my Flamenco dancing."

Hibari narrowed his eyes at her before replying," Very well Herbivore, but if you disturb the students I will bite you to death."

Anita's eyes brightened with happiness before she replied," Of course, Señor Hibari. Thank you very much."

Hibari just closed his eyes and turned to the window, taking that as a sign of dismissal Anita turned and began to leave, but stopped when she heard Hibari say," Herbivore, you forgot something…"

Anita then noticed a red band laying on the desk it was then that Anita noticed that it was the same band the Hibari had upon his own arm.

"Be here early, Herbivore," was all Hibari said leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed.

Anita smiled before taking the arm band and placing on her arm before turning to leave as she exited the room she noticed that Kusakabe was standing by the door.

"Welcome to the Disciplinary Committee," Kusakabe said with a smile.

After he explained what she was too Anita then left the school it was then that she noticed the Tsuna was standing there at the gate much to her surprise.

"Tsuna," Anita called out with a smile.

Tsuna turned to Anita before running up to her before asking," Are you alright? Ehh! You got a Disciplinary Committee armband!"

"Ah… Yes is that a bad thing?" Anita asked with confusion.

"N-no it's just that is didn't know Hibari – san wanted any new members…" Tsuna said with some surprise.

Anita smiled before she began to follow Tsuna down the street near her home once they got to the intersection Anita said her good bye to Tsuna before walking down the street toward her home.

"Ciaossu," A voice said.

Anita looked around before she looked down noticing the child from earlier that was with Tsuna.

"Hello, who are you?" Anita asked.

"I'm Reborn a mafia hitman. I see you'll be working under Hibari, train hard Anita," Reborn said with a smirk before he began to leave.

Anita looked at Reborn with confusion as he left as soon as Anita arrived home she opened the door and called," Madre (_**Mother**_) I am home."

Anita's mother, Anna Rivera, was a young looking woman with short black hair that was cut low in the back and was longer in the front and it framed her face. It was thanks to Anita's mother that she got her mocha colored skin from and her brown eyes from, but before she started to learn her dancing from her mother she had a unholy temper that would cause her to destroy people property unintentionally and she had inherited that from her father.

Anita met her father only a couple of times in her life, Anita's father, was none other Shizuo Heiwajima, the demon of Ikebukuro. Even to this day he still wore the bartender outfit and his blond hair and light brown eyes.

"Ah Anita, guess who's here!" Anita's mother said with a happy face as Anita walked into the living room.

Anita looked to her right and smiled widely to see her father stand from the couch, Anita the dropped her school bag and jumped into his arms.

"It's nice to see you again, Anita." Her father said with a smile before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"How long are you going to be here?" Anita asked with smile as she looked up at her father.

"How would like if I told you I was staying permanently?" Anita's father said with a smile.

Anita let out a giant laugh before snuggling her father's chest causing to laugh before hugging her back.

"That's not the only thing what do you think of having my last name?" Anita's father asked.

Anita giggled before replying," Silly Papa, didn't Madre tell you I already have your last name Rivera is my middle name…"

Shizuo looked over at Anna with a raised eyebrow causing Anna to blush slightly before looking down at the ground with a small smile.

"Well then your mother and I are planning on getting married in the winter." Shizuo stated with a grin.

Anita let go of her father before jumping up and down clapping her hands together with happiness. Anna then walked over to Shizuo and wrapped her arm around his waist while he placed his arm around her shoulders. Anita than ran back over to them and pulled them both into a group hugs causing them to both laughs as the hugged. Soon it was late in the evening as Anita ascended the stairs to her room as she got ready for bed she looked at the red band on her desk with a slight smile before she climbed into her bed and fell asleep waiting to see what the next day would bring her.

**(Sorry I had to add some Durarara in here. XD I thought it would be neat to have Shizuo as a dad so I added him in here sorry for the OOCness on his part, but hey it tried and for the OOCness on Hibari's part too. So Constructive Criticism welcome and, I am sorry for the characters from KHR OOCness because it's hard for me to write comedy. XP anyway hope you enjoyed.)**


	3. Chapter 3

The Demon and the Dancer: Chapter 3:

**(I would like to thank khrciaossu, YuujouKami, Ginga no Yousei, kawaiinekochan16 and kira86 for their awesome reviews. Hope you enjoy!)**

Anita awoke earlier than normal, quickly getting dressed in her uniform before she jogged down stairs. Anita smiled when she noticed her father, Shizuo, sitting at the table reading the paper with a cigarette in his mouth. He looked up to see his daughter smiling at him he returned the smile to her before Anita quickly walked over to him, placing a kiss on his cheek. Anna then entered the room chuckling when she noticed the sight before her; Anita the turned to Anita giving the same gesture that she gave to her father to her mother and quickly left the house with a grin and as goodbye.

"Should she be walking alone?" Shizuo asked Anna.

Anna smiled before replying back," Don't worry, _amor_ (love). She'll be fine."

Anita arrived at school early she quickly adjusted her new arm band when she noticed Kusakabe walking up to her.

"Ah, Señor Kusakabe, should I go meet with Señor Hibari?" Anita asked with a small smile.

Kusakabe nodded his head before leading her back up to the Disciplinary Room, as Anita entered the room she noticed that Hibari was sitting in his chair. He looked up at her before signaling Kusakabe to leave the room. Once he left the room Hibari turned to Anita before taking a stack of papers and handing them to her.

"Herbivore, deliver these to the teachers," Hibari told her.

"Sì, Señor Hibari," Anita said as she took the papers and began to head to where she would give the teachers the papers.

The day proceeded to where Anita became the secretary of the Disciplinary Committee and so she would run errands before she headed to class if Hibari need her he would send Kusakabe to her or he would get her himself. As the day ended Anita happily said good bye to Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto before heading back inside the school. She then proceeded to head to the auditorium. Once she arrived at the auditorium Anita went into the back, quickly changed into her long red dress that had spaghetti strap dress with red strappy shoes.

Anita pulled her hair tightly into a bun with a red flower she then headed onto the stage she had placed a stereo on it earlier so she walked over and pressed play. She then walked over to the center of the stage. Anita then began to twirl her hand behind her back before raising them diagonally before shifting her weight from her right leg to the left leg before she grabbed some of her dress before she then began to tap her feet onto the stage. Anita then twirled around; switching feet just then she began to gracefully move her hands to her front twirling them as soon as she stopped twirling. She then thought of something Anita then walked over to where she had placed her bag and pulled out her castanets out.

The castanets were white with crescent moons engraved into them and were gifts from her father. Anita then began to chime them together to the beat of the music she then began to twirl her hands in the air while her feet tapped the floor. Soon she began to twirl around her dress flying up to show off her shapely legs. At the climax of the music she brought her right leg up in a kick, as her leg landed on the ground she turned to her right with her hands in the air before she allowed her legs to spread out slightly.

"Not bad, Herbivore," a familiar voice rang out.

Anita's eyes widened before he looked to the left of the stage to see Hibari standing on top of the stairs that lead up to the stage. Anita felt her cheeks heat up slightly before she gave him a small smile.

Anita's smile brightened when she thought of something, she then went to her bag and placed the castanets back into her bag.

She then turned back to Hibari before asking," Señor Hibari, will you dance with me?"

"I don't dance, Herbivore." Hibari replied with a glare, Anita couldn't help, but feel a sense of déjà vù from it.

Anita just shook her head before walking over to Hibari who instantly went on high alert and brought out his tonfas out and ready. She then stopped about a foot away from him and held up her right hand with a smile.

"It's okay to be scared," Anita said with a smile, but a challenging twinkle in her eyes.

Hibari growled before deciding to accept her silent challenge, putting away his weapons.

"I am not scared, Herbivore." Hibari growled out before taking her hand and allowed her to lead him into the center of the stage.

"Have you ever done the Tango, Señor Hibari?" Anita asked as she turned to face him.

Hibari glared at her whom she took as a "no" from him, Anita giggled before she began to lead him in the steps of the Tango. Hibari was stiff whenever Anita came in close contact with her, but eventually began to loosen up and soon they were both in sync with one another. Once they ended the dance ended Anita's arms were around his neck and her right leg was around his waist. As they broke apart Anita smiled at him with happiness.

"Don't tell anybody of this or I'll bite you to death," Hibari said with glare.

Anita smiled before nodding just as Hibari was leaving Anita called out," Señor Hibari, will you dance again with me?"

Hibari stopped and gave her a look before leaving Anita smiled before gathering up her things and radio before leaving the school with a big smile. The days proceeded where she would do her duties and spend some time practicing her dancing sometimes Hibari would come watch her or even rare occasions join her. She would spend time with Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto. Anita was assigned an assignment for her science class and was paired up to with Tsuna. Anita then quickly knocked on the door before entering once she heard Hibari allowed her to come in.

"Señor Hibari, I need to leave to work on a project with Tsuna at my house," Anita explained with a smile.

Hibari looked at her for a moment before nodding his head and looked back out to the window. Anita smiled before quickly leaving to catch up with Tsuna outside the gate. When Anita arrived she noticed that Tsuna was waiting for her much to her relief there was no Gokudera as much as she didn't mind having him around she was nervous about her father around him.

"Tsuna! I'm glad you waited for me," Anita called out to her friend.

"I-It's nothing, Anita – Chan. Shall we get going?" Tsuna said with a small smile.

Anita nodded her head as she gave him a bright one of her own and soon they were on their way to her home where her mother and father were waiting.

**(Sorry if Hibari is OOC I tried to keep him in character. I tried my best. ^_^ Hope you enjoy.)**


	4. IMPORTANT MUST READ!

Dear Readers!

I am sorry for the inconvenience, but at this time I will not be able to update any story due to my Word Program being down. It will not allow me to write or fix anything on it. So I am sorry again. I will update once it's back up. To even write this note here I had to have a family member e-mail to me so I could save it on my desktop and upload it to here and edit it. I am sorry again I will update when my word works.

Sincerely,

Deathdragon130


	5. Chapter 4

**The Demon and the Dancer: Chapter 4:**

**(I would like to thank kawaiineckchan16 and khrciaossu for being the only reviews for the 3****rd**** chapter this is dedicated to you! And I'm sorry for the late update!)**

Anita and Tsuna walked in silence before Anita turned to Tsuna and said," Ah, Tsuna before I forget today you'll meet my parents. I should tell you a little about them; my mother is Anna Rivera; she used to be a professional dancer till she met my father and ever since them she has been writer. My father works as a bartender here in the city also he is the strongest man on Earth."

Tsuna looked at Anita in awe and in slight fear Anita noticed it and quickly said," Don't worry Tsuna they are very nice."

Anita watched as Tsuna calmed down some before they continued on the way to her house. Once they arrived at her home she opened the door and called out," Mama! Papa! I am home. I brought over my friend, Tsuna."

Tsuna took off his shoes, along with Anita as they entered the dining room; Tsuna noticed that Anita smiled happily at the two people. Anita noticed her father look up from his paperwork and looked directly at Tsuna.

"Who's this, punk?" Shizuo gruffly asked.

"Shizuo! That's no way to speak to Anita's boyfriend!" Anna said with a playful frown.

"WHAT!?" Shizuo yelled out before standing up causing the chair to fall backwards breaking into pieces.

"EHH!?" Tsuna yelped before hiding behind Anita.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! HE IS LIKE A BROTHER!" Anita yelled out with mortification.

This caused Anna and Shizuo to pause; Anna giggled while Shizuo instantly calmed down and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He then walks over to Anita which caused Tsuna to come out from behind her. Shizuo places a hand on his head before he said,

"My name is Shizuo Heiwajima I am Anita's Father, the woman over there is Anna Rivera Heiwajima my wife." Shizou stated as he pointed to Anna.

Anna walked over to Shizuo and gently smacked him upside the head before she playfully exclaimed," I can introduce myself! I am so happy to see my daughter make a friend. Welcome to the Family!"

Tsuna and Anita smiled before Tsuna moved out completely from behind Anita and introduced himself," Hello. I am Tsunayoshi Sawada. It's nice to meet you."

Both Anna and Shizuo looked at each other before looking back at Tsuna. Anna smiled at Tsuna; while Shizuo smirked before heading back to the paperwork.

"Come on Tsuna let's head to the living room and get started on the project." Anita said happily.

Tsuna smiles back before nodding his head; as they headed into the living room Tsuna noticed that it was a simple living room. The couches were black and they were placed around a small coffee table in the front of the room was a large screen TV with a video gaming system and DVD system underneath as well. Tsuna watched as Anita pulled out a laptop computer from beside the couch and turned it on.

"So what do we have to do Tsuna?" Anita asked

"Ah yes!" Tsuna quickly said as he began to dig in his school bag and pulled out a piece of paper.

"We have to make a model of our galaxy and we have to label the planets as well as make the presentation look well thought…" Tsuna said with a frown.

Anita smiled at him as she spoke, "Don't worry Tsuna. I know what a program that will help us."

Tsuna looked at Anita with a stunned look before sitting next to her and watched as brought the galaxy to. She then began to ask Tsuna for his take on the colors of the major planets; time flew by and Shizuo had walked into the living room. As he walked past he noticed that something was off about the planet they were working on.

"You forgot the large red spot…" Shizuo stated gruffly as he leaned over the back of the couch.

Anita and Tsuna looked behind them at Shizuo behind before Tsuna turned and said," Ah… That's right we forgot the red spot!"

Anita turned back toward the computer and realized that they were right and quickly began to fix the error. Shizuo chuckled again before returning to the kitchen to help Anna with dinner. Anna smiled as Shizuo came up behind her, hugging her from behind and placing his chin on her head.

"What's the matter, amore?" Anna asked her Fiancé.

"I am happy to have you in my arms again…" Shizuo stated with a small smile. Anna smiled as she continued to stir the stew that she was making.

"Mamma, papa, we are finished with our project is there anything we can do to help?" Anita called out from the entrance of the kitchen.

Shizou let out a quiet groan of annoyance while Anna giggled slightly as Shizuo reluctantly let her go so she could turn to face Anita and Tsuna. Anna smiled at them before she asked," Tsunayoshi did you want to stay for dinner?"

Tsuna blushed slightly before smiling," Yes."

Anna smiled at before she looked at Shizuo before she replied," Yes why don't you both help Shizuo with placing the dishes on the table."

Both Anita and Tsuna beamed at her before they followed Shizuo into the dining room and began to help him set the table.

"Padre, what were you doing with all those papers?" Anita asked as they all sat down to eat.

Shizou smiled before he replied," It's paperwork I have to fill for my part in a ownership of a bar…"

"Wow! You're a owner of a bar?" Tsuna said with awe.

Shizou laughed before he replied," Only part owner, a old employer of mine owns the other half. I am in charge of the security as well as the bartending since I have… experience in both fields."

"Don't we know that Shizzy – Chan." A voice said out of nowhere.

Shizou was about to eat another bite of food, but stopped when he heard the familiar voice of a old enemy. All four of them turned to the window that was by the TV; there sitting on the edge was a man with black messy hair, red eyes and had a fake smile on his face. He was wearing a black shirt underneath a black coat like jacket with light grey fur edges around the hood part, as well as the edges of the sleeves and jacket. He was wearing black shoes and dark grey pants.

Anita instantly stood up and exclaimed," Tio Izaya!"

Shizou's face instantly darkened at what Anita said before he stood up and stalked over to Izaya and gripped him by the collar.

"What you doing here, flea?" Shizou growled out.

"What I can't visit my darling niece?" Izaya said sweetly.

"EH? What's going on?" Tsuna exclaimed with confusion.

Anna let out a small sigh before she began to say," That man is Izaya Orihara, my Fiancé's enemy from Ikebukuro. Every time Izaya would appear Shizuo would get extremely angry… but he's gotten better thankfully."

"FATHER! IZAYA ORHIARA!" Three female voices called out simultaneously which made Izaya flinch.

Soon three woman appeared behind Izaya; which made Anita become extremely happy.

"Tia Mina, Cousin Irina, Cousin Izia!" Anita exclaimed happily.

Mina Orihara was the wife of Izaya, she had short dark red hair that framed her face; her bright green eyes were always sparkling with mischievousness, but at the moment were shimmering with anger. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress that showed a small amount of her cleavage and wore black high heels.

Irina was the oldest daughter of Izaya and Mina; Irina had the same hair color as her mother, but she had longer hair that was pulled into a ponytail. She also had dark green eyes; she was wearing a white button up shirt with black dress pants and black high heels.

Izia was the youngest and was the same age as Anita and Tsuna; she had the same short black hair as Izaya, but her hair was slightly longer and framed her face better. She also had the same red eyes as Izaya. She was evidently a daddy's girl by her clothes. She was wearing a black skirt with black boots that stopped at her knees. She was wearing a black shirt the same jacket as Izaya.

"Hello Anita! I am sorry about this, but you know how my husband gets when he know Shizuo is in the same area…" Mina stated with a sheepish chuckle before glaring at Izaya.

Tsuna however watched with confusion and amusement and was glad that he was hear rather than at home.

**(Well here is chapter 4 hope you enjoyed! Sorry if Izaya and Shizuo are OOC!)**


End file.
